


So Wrong, but oh so right!

by Broadwaylover17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Smut, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/pseuds/Broadwaylover17
Summary: Second flash fic written during the Sherlollian Con. Characters: Molly Hooper and Sebastian Moran. Setting: Greg's Office. One word prompt: Energy.I may have cheated a bit with this prompt. But, I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Molly Hooper & Sebastian Moran, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	So Wrong, but oh so right!

Molly felt Moran grasping her inner thigh as she laid on Greg's desk, her legs spread open.

_This is wrong,_ she thought. _This is so wrong! But, oh, so good._

Gently, Moran kissed her left inner thigh. "Tonight, you are mine, Molly Hooper. **Sherlock isn't here**."

Molly was surprised at how gentle and soft Moran was to her. Not rough at all. She was ashamed at how much she liked it.

"You. Are. Mine." he restated. Then, he moved his head towards her sex.

Molly gasped with ecstasy at the sensation. "Oh...no...I....can't...This is wrong!"

As Moran gave more energy to the movements of his tongue, he realized she was enjoying it more and more.

"Stop! No...don't stop...ah...," Molly exclaimed as Moran continued.

Just then, Moran stopped abruptly, and he tore off his mask. "Okay," Sherlock stated. "Your turn. You put on the Irene mask."


End file.
